


Turn and Face the Tiger

by blingblingis



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: It started as most great and terrible love affairs do. With alcohol. Sake to be more specific. Sake in a darkened room at night with the Tiger of Kai, the Sword of Japan and the Lord Assassin. And then there was her, the lone female in this troupe, the only one to offer real insight into the workings of Noble ladies.





	Turn and Face the Tiger

Being a ninja means always keeping your wits about you. Which is why she doesn’t usually drink and when she does it’s never to the point of actual drunkenness. That said, she couldn’t say why exactly she decided to take Shingen up on his offer of sharing a few drinks with them in his chambers, but now she was sorely regretting it.

Tipsy men, well tipsy men and Saizo, discussing the behaviors of court ladies was tiresome. Rather, it was that they were so impressed by a recent arrival to Kai that annoyed her. Visiting Lords often brought their of-age female relatives when they came to visit Lord Takeda, hoping one might catch his eye. The most they could ever actually hope for was making one of them Shingen’s concubine, as it seemed the Tiger’s affairs blew hot and cold. Not one of his previous dalliances had lasted longer than a year, maybe a year and a half, so Sayuri couldn’t see a reason to even gush over what made this one so special.

Nothing really, nothing about Lady Masako was even remotely interesting. Everything she did was all a game, a ploy to charm her way into Shingen’s bed and they all knew it. So why were they all raving about her exquisite beauty, her delicate laugh and peerless grace?

Around the third time Yukimura mentioned how sweet she had been Yuri rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, every noble lady is taught to do the exact same thing.” They all turned to her, Saizo with a knowing smirk. She had been mostly silent on the subject up until then, but if she had to hear about how Lady Masako was the perfect example of a lady one more time she was going to start throwing things.

“Oh? You think it’s so easy to be a perfect lady?” Saizo asked, no small amount of amusement in his voice. She wanted to scowl at him, slump her shoulders and cross her arms, but she had a point to prove. She was going to show all three of them just how easy it was to play a part.

Yuri sat up a little straighter and smiled politely at him. “I think it’s very easy. As a woman who deals in politics and espionage I was trained from a very early age how to read people and act accordingly.” She set her cup down on the floor in front of her and folded her hands in her lap primly. “You of all people should know this, Master Kirigakure.”

He returned her kind smile with one of his own. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order then?” he offered. “We all know Lady Masako’s game. She wants to tame herself a tiger, could you do any better?” It’s a trap, and she knows it, he’s only doing this to make her squirm. But she won’t give in, the alcohol buzzing pleasantly in her veins lowers her inhibitions enough to allow for whatever embarrassment is sure to follow her actions.

Yukimura looks back and forth between her and Saizo while Shingen watches on. “Wait, what are you talking about, Saizo? Taming a tiger?” Oh, poor sweet, innocent Yukimura. His brow is furrowed in confusion as he questions Saizo who only sighs exasperatedly.

Perhaps a demonstration was in order. Lifting her cup again, Yuri put a gentle hand on Yukimura’s arm. “Yukimura, would you please pour me some more sake?” she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He gave her a flustered look, a light pink already dusting his cheeks, and it wasn’t from the drinking. “O-of course.” His expression fluctuated between confused and shy as he filled her cup again.

“Thank you so much, you’re too good to me.” She lamented, pouting at him with wide eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shingen smirk as he sipped at his own sake.

“Eh? No no I’m not, I’m just-“ he chuckled, scratching the back of his head, but that’s as far as he got before Saizo cut in.

“That doesn’t prove anything, Yukimura is too easy.” He lifted one hand and delicately tapped his chin, pretending to think. Then he snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it. If you can seduce Shingen I’ll believe that it’s so easy for you.” He shrugged, a falsely sweet smile on his lips.

Yuri narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine.” She said with a shrug, knocking back her full cup of sake. She was going to need it to pull this off. Tossing the cup behind her she stood up, leaving an even more confused than ever Yukimura staring after her. She rolled her shoulders under the pretense of needing to prepare herself, but instead stealthily pulling down the collar of her kimono to show more of her cleavage.

She sauntered over to where Shingen was sitting. He gazed at her over his cup and arched one perfect eyebrow. Grasping the sides of her kimono she brazenly bunched it up to her knees. From behind her she could hear Yukimura sputtering and Saizo chuckling, whether it was at her or Yukimura’s reaction she couldn’t say. She didn’t care, this was a game, and she was going to win.

She put her feet on either side of his legs and in one fluid motion sunk down into his lap, intentionally reminiscent of another act they could be doing if their clothes weren’t separating them. Putting her hands on his shoulders she raised herself onto her knees, causing her kimono to ride up just a bit more, revealing her thighs. As predicted his eyes instantly shot to the skin, and she allowed herself a small smile.

Leaning into him she pressed her breasts against his chest. “For a man like you, I don’t need to use pretty words or smiles, do I?” she breathed, lips just a hair’s breadth away from his. “No…that’s where lovely Lady Masako went wrong, trying to tempt you with innocence and blushes.” Her voice took on a teasing tone. “You want a woman who can challenge you,” she whispered, raising her hips just slightly and bringing them back down snug against his, delighting in feeling just how her words were impacting him. “A woman who isn’t afraid to go for what she wants.” She paused for effect. “After all, the only match for a tiger is his tigress.” She flicked her tongue across the corner of his lip. When his eyes blazed with desire she smirked. “There was a bit of sake on your lip.” She said innocently, slinking off his lap at last.

Letting her kimono drop back down she turned to Saizo and Yukimura. Saizo was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and Yukimura was doing his best not to look anyone in the eye. She spread her hands in appeal, “Well?” she asked.

Saizo whistled sharply and shook his head. “I guess you were right. I concede this victory to you.” He said, inclining his head in acknowledgement. He looked at Yukimura, who was pursing his lips and dutifully inspecting the rafters, and sighed. “Come now, little lord, you weren’t even the one on the receiving end of her seduction this time.”

Yuri chanced a glance back at Shingen. Was that a blush on his cheeks? No, it must be from the drink.

Yukimura’s head snapped in Saizo’s direction. “Not the point, Saizo.” He hissed.

“Yukimura, how about you tell us how your training is going?” Shingen said suddenly, cutting off further discussion of noble ladies or seduction. Why was he acting so strangely?

The night wore on with no more talk of Lady Masako, thank the gods. Instead the topics were mundane things, or as mundane as could be in a group made up of half ninja and half samurai. They talked about Yukimura’s training, about the Takeda’s recent skirmish with the Uesugi and how Sasuke was doing in his own training. All perfectly innocent topics.

Right up until dear Yukimura was deep in his cups. “And what was with that thing you did, Yuri?” he jabbed an accusatory finger at her, sloshing the sake in his cup onto his own robes.

She raised her brows at him in surprise. “The thing I did?” she asked, dodging the trajectory of his drink when he waved his arms in exasperation.

“That thing! With the legs, and the tongue and the lap sitting!” he said frantically gesturing to first her legs then her face and finally Shingen’s lap. She looked to each of the places that he mentioned in order. When she looked to Shingen his body was tense, his eyes flicked to her and then quickly away. She couldn’t quite tell if he was upset at her antics earlier or if he wanted her to do them again.

While she was busy puzzling over Shingen’s strange reaction Saizo spoke for her. “And now I think we should get the little lord to bed before his innocence is completely in tatters.” They all stood and made their way towards the door.

Shingen leaned next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the three of them to file out of his chambers. Saizo lead a jabbering and stumbling Yukimura from the room. Just before he was out of sight he turned back to her and winked. “You crazy kids have fun.” She glared at the empty space where he had been, and she swore she could hear the echo of his laugh. Checking to see Shingen’s reaction she caught him staring at her, eyes dark with want.

Oh.

He did want her to do it again. He liked it. With a slight smirk she stepped closer to him, not directly in front of him but off to the side. She put her right hand on his shoulder and said, “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet most of the night. Is something bothering you?” she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes prettily at him.

“You…” he started, staring at her. Clearing his throat he tried again. “I know you’re skilled, but I’ve never…you’ve never…” he trailed off, seemingly transfixed by her.

“I’ve never used my tricks on you? No, I never had any reason to. You seemed to so enjoy the little games other ladies played.” She lifted her hand and with one finger traced his jawline lightly. “Could it be that you prefer my games? Or, is it because now that you’ve had just a little taste of what I can do you want more?” She leaned closer, her warm breath ghosting over his ear. “Or…is it because now you know no one else will ever know you like I do, no one else will ever be able to please you like I can.” She trailed her hand from his jaw down his chest and lower still until she reached just above his abdomen. “Oh my, I nearly forgot how ticklish you are. How clumsy of me.” She pulled away, putting her hand over her mouth in mock shame.

Yuri turned towards the still-open door. If he didn’t stop her from leaving then she would be satisfied with leaving him a frustrated mess. If he did stop her from leaving then she would be satisfied. She took one step forward and immediately felt his hand grasp her wrist. Game over.

She started to turn her head to see him, to tease him just a little bit more. The line between friends and lovers was so close to being crossed. He just needed a tiny push. He spoke before she did, “You’re doing this on purpose.” His voice was a low growl; he had never spoken to her that way. It was doing things to her.

She gave him a doe-eyed look. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Moving so that she was in front of him, her back facing the wall he had been leaning on she continued, “All I’ve done is given you what you want.”

He stepped closer, nose an inch from hers. “And what do I want?” he murmured, thumb caressing the inside of her wrist. She was certain he could feel how her pulse accelerated. Oh he was good, he was very good, but he should’ve known not to underestimate her.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her chest to his. “You want a challenge, a fight. You want passion and teasing.” She stood on the tips of her toes, her lips brushing against his. “You want sparks and heat and fire.” With each word she could see the amber light of his eyes blaze more and more, like a summer sunset.

In a split second he had both of her wrists in his hands, pushing her back against the wall. But he didn’t take that last leap and kiss her. His breathing was heavy as he stared her down, daring her to say more. “You and I both know that you don’t want to be tamed. You want someone as wild as you are.” She spoke emphatically, reveling in the desire she could feel radiating off him in waves.

The tension between them snapped and just like that the flood gates were open. He crushed her lips with his, slotting the length of his body against her. He kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do, biting and sucking on her lower lip, demanding entrance. She would allow him that much. Acquiescing immediately she parted her lips and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. They had been dancing around each other for so long that it was complete ecstasy to finally let go, to finally indulge in the desires they held for each other.

Releasing her wrists he buried his fingers in her hair with one hand and with the other gripped her leg, wrapping it around his waist. He ground his hips against hers, his arousal pressing just where she needed it most. She broke the kiss with a wanton groan, her head falling back to the wall with a dull thud. Never ceasing the movement of his hips he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking hard. When he laved over the mark with his tongue she nearly purred in satisfaction.

Suddenly he pulled away from her and laughed. “Giving in so easily?” he teased.

She snarled as she pushed him away from her and stepped further into the room without breaking eye contact. Continuing to laugh he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She started to circle around him, but he wasn’t giving in either. Circling around each other like planets in orbit, like animals about to clash they teased and taunted each other with nothing but their eyes.

“You’re right. I do like a challenge. It makes the capture that much more satisfying.” He murmured. Grinning wickedly at her he said, “A tiger always catches his prey.” As if it was inevitable for them to end up here.

As if he was the one that set this all in motion tonight. Yuri stopped circling and he did the same, watching her, waiting for her next move. She smirked at him, he might like to think he was a big bad tiger, but in the end he was only following her, reacting to whatever she did. “Tigers are fearsome. But it’s the tigress that does the hunting.” In the instant she gave him to let her words sink in she saw his eyes widen and his posture relax in surprise.

She was the mistress of this little game of theirs, and there was no way she was going to let him get the upper hand. She pounced on him, tackling him to the ground and wrapping her hand around the back of his head to cushion his fall. He looked up at her with parted lips and wide eyes, utterly speechless. She put one palm on the floor by the side of his head and the other flat on his chest. Lowering her face to his, she rolled her shoulders like a slinking cat. “Just admit it, Shingen,” She purred, rolling her hips ever so slightly over his. “Admit that you want me.”

“I do.” He said without hesitation. Swallowing hard he stared at her, enthralled. “I want you.” He whispered in a hoarse voice.

She eased herself up, putting both palms on his chest. “Was that so hard?” She wiggled her hips playfully. “Well, yes I guess it was.” She teased with a lewd grin. Without waiting for a response she ripped open his robes exposing his chest to the open air. Seeing him like this, so compliant under her was doing wonders for her ego. She licked her lips. It also gave her an idea.

Dipping her head back down she bit down on his shoulder. She felt him jump slightly at the unexpected sting. Then he groaned and bucked his hips into hers once as if he couldn’t control the impulse. When she was satisfied with the mark she left she lifted her face to his and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, his previously motionless hands flying to her hips, desperately pulling them to his.

It was animalistic and nothing but pure molten desire. She ached for him, the fire pooling low in her abdomen becoming unbearable. She moaned into his kiss at a particularly well aimed grind of his hips. All of their teasing had become taxing, neither of them could wait any longer. When she broke the kiss he let loose a needy whine. She laughed and clicked her tongue at him. “Patience, love.” She cooed.

Untying her obi quickly she threw it and her kimono aside. He was completely captivated by her, like her body was made of stars, like if he looked away for even a second she would go shooting across the sky, never within his grasp again. He couldn’t even find the words to tell her how beautiful she was, but he didn’t really need to. She knew by the look of awe on his face just how mesmerized he was by her.

She prowled down his body until she could free him of his hakama. With some minor wiggling he managed to pull off the rest of his clothes and toss them to join hers on the floor. Unsurprisingly the man was…well endowed. She licked her lips unconsciously, reaching out and grasping him in her hand. She hadn’t really planned what she was going to do, but with him naked in front of her now it was hard to resist temptation.

Stroking him slowly she watched as he tilted his head back and groaned. There was a feral hunger building inside her that wouldn’t be sated until she had a taste of him. Almost tentatively she flicked her tongue across the head of his cock. She heard him curse under his breath and snapped her eyes to his face. She waited until he looked back down at her before taking him into her mouth.

To him, the enveloping heat of her mouth was bliss. Warm, wet bliss. For her, she delighted in taking him apart. He was so used to being in control that watching his expression shift to one of undeniable pleasure, and knowing she was the one that put it there, was gratifying. She relaxed her jaw and took him deeper, keeping her eyes trained on his face. He lifted his head to watch his cock disappear into her mouth. The little minx never took her eyes off him, maintaining eye contact she bobbed her head up and down, taking as much of him as she could. What she couldn’t reach with her mouth she stroked with her hand.

Clenching his jaw he drew in a sharp breath and put his hand on the back of her head, not guiding just touching. She hummed in approval, snaking her hand between her own legs to tease herself. When he chanced a look down he saw where her other hand was, his eyes flicked to her face and she raised a playful eyebrow at him. Looking at her was simultaneously the worst and best decision. Her plush lips wrapping around his cock was something he had only dreamed about and now it was a reality. In truth he had dreamed of having her in a thousand ways: on her back, on her stomach, on the floor, up against the wall. He never actually thought he would get to have her, and she was being so dominant.

He hadn’t known that was what he wanted until she gave it to him. Of course she would know. She was right, no one knew him better than her. The moment she plopped herself down onto his lap he knew he was gone. All his life he had been the one to initiate sex, the one to take control. But ceding control to her was intoxicating. He inhaled deeply when she took him deep into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks. When he thrust into her mouth, once, she placed her hands on his hips and gave him a challenging look. Biting his lip he bucked his hips again and felt the vibrations of her hum of delight. Closing his eyes and dropping his head back he hissed, tugging on her hair lightly to make her stop. The wet popping sound of her releasing him made him groan, he missed the heat of her mouth already. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” he panted. “I want to be inside of you.”

She licked her lips, crawling back up his body and straddling his hips. “Oh? But I thought you were inside of me.” She said bemusedly, but he could see the mischief in her eyes. He almost whined in frustration. She was so tantalizingly close and yet still she teased him. Leaning forward she took him in one hand and supported her weight on the floor with the other. “Ah, I see now. Is this what you meant?” she whispered as she guided him to her entrance and slid down onto his cock, taking him fully into her. He gave a primal groan that rumbled deep in his chest at finally being inside of her. She was wet, and hot, and tight, and he was certain that after this night he would be satisfied with no other woman.

She released a shuddering breath as her body clenched around the intrusion. Euphoria washed over them both. Finally, finally this is how they were meant to be. Raising herself up she waited for half a heartbeat before sinking down onto him again. Both of them groaned this time. All pretense forgotten she braced her hands on his shoulders and dropped her hips to his again and again. For a moment he watched her. Watched her close her eyes and furrow her brow in concentration, watched her gnaw on her own lip to keep quiet, but mostly he watched her take her own pleasure from him. He slid his hand up her body slowly, up her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck until he cupped her cheek. His thumb caressed her bottom lip and she opened her eyes and took it between her teeth. She kept eye contact as she rode him, sucking his thumb into her mouth.

He watched her, transfixed, as she slowed her pace, her head falling back and a breathy sigh escaping her. His hand fell back down her body slowly, leaving a wet trail behind. She was a force of nature and he was a leaf caught in her raging storm. Being with her made him feel wild. Untamed. Free. With a surge of desire and adrenaline he sat up, gripping her hips tightly. He laved over her exposed throat with his tongue, tasting the sweat that beaded on her skin. Her hands moved up to grasp his shoulders, to clutch the back of his head.

Slowly she wound his ponytail around her fist and pulled, locking their eyes for a split second before lunging for his throat and biting firmly. He leaned back on his hands and exhaled a hot breath. Biting his lip he bucked his hips up to meet hers. She detached her mouth from his neck with a whine. Releasing his hair she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the floor. Holding him firmly she rolled her hips against his, back and forth, moving them in a slow circle. Soft whimpers fell from her lips as she closed her eyes. 

The closer she got the more her hips stuttered and her legs shook. With a growl he gripped her hips again, driving his cock into her with deep, powerful thrusts. The only thing either of them could focus on was reaching that peak that would send them hurtling into blissful oblivion. She had never imagined the night ending this way when she accepted his invitation; she had only meant to tease him a bit, rile him up, make him shut up about that other woman. With that thought her purpose was renewed. She was here to show him that no one else could make him feel like she did. And she would. Digging her nails into the flesh of his pecs she dragged them lower, towards his stomach, leaving angry red marks in her wake. He was hers. Those marks and the ones she had left on his neck would prove it.

He reveled in her possessiveness. She would never outright say that his talk of other women would bother her, but he could tell by the way she was riding him now. She rode him ardently, as if proving to him that he had no need of any others. She needn’t have bothered. He was mesmerized by her; the hypnotic way she moved her hips, the crease in her brow, the way she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

With one hand he reached up to touch her face, to tug her lip from between her teeth. She stared at him with flushed cheeks, never ceasing her movement. A rush of desire flooded his veins and in a voice he hardly recognized he commanded, “Say my name.”

Her lips parted and her pupils dilated. She pushed his hand away and wrapped her own around his throat. “No.” she replied, holding him there firmly. “You say mine.”

The sound he made then was a mix between desire and frustration. She wasn’t playing fair. All the women he’d been with thus far were docile people pleasers. They did whatever he said, whatever he wanted. But she did the opposite and it only made him hungrier for her. He didn’t have time to wonder what that meant, he was too close. With each downward thrust of her hips, each rotation, he could feel the heat coiling low in his gut. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so in a desperate act of appeal he tilted his head back and rasped her name.

All the passion and pleasure and heat between them swelled and swelled until it finally crested, breaking over both of them like a tidal wave. She threw her head back and howled, her body tensing and her breath coming out in short pants. He groaned, pulling her hips flush to his and spilling inside of her.

For long moments afterward neither moved. They stayed intimately connected, catching their breath. She thought perhaps she should be worried about what would become of their friendship now, but with the desire calmed and the pleasure flowing lazily between them she couldn’t bring herself to care. His only thought was that there was no way he was letting her go now.

With a soft sigh she relaxed her posture and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes contentedly. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her sweat-damp hair. Opening her eyes again she smirked to herself and propped her head up on her hand. “Looks like I win this round,” she sighed dramatically and pat his chest in mock sympathy. “Better luck next time.”

He lifted his head and raised an elegant eyebrow at her. “Who said this round was over?” In an instant she had lost the teasing glint in her eyes and the smirk had fallen from her face. “I won’t concede victory to you.” He languidly rolled her over onto her back, leaned down and nipped at her earlobe, a low purr settling deep in his chest. “I’m just getting warmed-up.” Her eyes widened almost comically large as she felt his cock twitch inside her. Pulling away he regarded her with eyes dancing with mischief, eyes that began to scan her body slowly, taking in her naked form. When he looked down to where he was still buried within her his eyes darkened with lust.

He looked back up at her and licked his lips. She was reminded of a predator surveying its prey…a tiger ready to pounce. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could he attacked.

And when the game was finished neither of them could care less about the score.


End file.
